The Temporary Somnus Case
by Nojohniamthedancingqueen
Summary: Somnus [som-nuh s] : sleep personified; the god of sleep in Roman mythology.
1. Chapter 1

Shamy fanfiction Take 1 – since this is my first english-written fanfiction bout ShAmy pls be gentle at criticizing -

'Knock Knock Knock'

"Sheldon?"

"Come in, Amy, Door is open", Sheldon said while sitting on his spot.

Of course he had waited for her.

The door opened slowly and the women came in.

She was wearing a slightly flared skirt and a crochet waistcoat combined with a dark blue barrette and black shoes. But somehow it looked very nice on her.

"And you are serious about that..?" she asked (at least the third time) as she deposited her bag next to the sofa.

The man…well, the grown up child* slightly sighed as he turned to look at her face.

He was wearing normal trousers combined with a 'Green Lantern'-Shirt over a dark-blue Pullover.

"Of course I am. At last it was my proposal."

And suddenly Amy's countenance turned into a smile. "Okay then Sheldon!" she said and quickly sat down at her unofficial spot.

"So.." Sheldon started to talk "since this is our first dating-Thursday spending a night together.."

"Oh la la!" Penny interrupted him.

Jerky Sheldon turned to Penny and Leonard, "I want you to go."

Both of them chuckled but heeded him and went out to Penny's apartment. "Have fun then". Those were the blonde girls last words while both chuckled again, but finally went out.

"That was incongruous", Amy Farrah Fowler commented.

"I think so..However. Where was I? Ah." Sheldon continued speaking." since this is our first dating-Thursday spending a night together; I thought we could play with my miniature trains. I'll work the controls, I'll say 'all on board'...and you'll sit there quietly and watch."

"Sheldon.." his girlfriend sighed and said "remember when we said we'll do something we both enjoy?"

"I do. Why wouldn't you enjoy that? Cause, well, I would."

"Stop it, Sheldon! You always act like you never enjoy those physical-relationship-things. It's not even a thing for a girlfriend to sleep at her boyfriends' apartment. But every time you tell me it is. And, that you're not ready yet for more intimate things. 5 years now. I'm sick of it."

"Don't you remember when I kissed you? Can't you imagine how intimate that has been to me? I thought you understand me."

"I do. I do, and I do. It's more that you don't stand by the fact you enjoy it. To others it always seems like I force you to do all that. Did I force you to let me sleep in here?"

"Well. In a way.."

"Did I?" Amy seemed to be very angry.

"Not really." Sheldon sheepishly answered while slightly looking on the ground. Every time when Sheldon notice he's in the wrong (and that reeeaaally don't happen often) he seems like a 5-year-old kid.

"Believe it or not..the others don't believe it anyway..You asked Me. Not the other way around."

"…I don't think you want to watch me playing with the trains huh."

"What about..us two, spending the night on the couch together, with one of your star-wars-trek-space-movie-things..and ordering a pizza.?"

"..with sausage, mushrooms, and light olives?" Sheldon nearly delirious with joy said as he looked up again.

"of course." Amy told him, smiled, and sat down on the couch next to Sheldon's spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Shamy fanfiction Take 2

'Knock Knock'

"Oh Amy, it must be our pizza delivery!"

Sheldon shouted happily as he pushed the pause-button of his blu-ray player (still don't getting the fact that blu-ray survived and the HD-DVD was gone).

Amy nodded when she stood up and opened the door. Her day finally began to become perfect as her ears noticed the delivery-guy telling her something: "Oh by the way light olives were out. Lucky you saved 50 pence."

Now her eyes turned extremely wide. "DON'T YOU DARE", she yelled at him as quiet as she could. (Sheldon of course was not supposed to hear anything.)"You ruin everything! Everything! He ALWAYS has light olives on his pizza so go and get some fffreaking olives!" Amy windmilled her arms about and looked so angry even an elephant would run away now.

So wanted the pizzaman.

"Amy.? Everything alright? Have you got enough money with you?", Sheldon now asked his girlfriend from behind.

Smiling her turned around to tell him the pizza courier just forgot one pizza but he'll soon come back and the food will arrive punctual for the third movie.

Then she turned to the man on the door, who has already stepped few centimeters away from her, and pushed him the pizzas towards his torso. "understood?"

He understood. He nodded. And fully frightened he ran down the stairs.

The woman shut the door behind her back. Sheldon not having his mouth opened yet, could already make Amy anticipate what she will hear now. His countenance probably said everything.

But Sheldon Cooper would of course not be Sheldon Cooper, if he didn't try to lecture everyone anyways.

"I told you I don't know the pizza delivery service. We will never order in 'Pizza Mambo' again. Wanna hear a Fun Fact about Pizza? McDonald's used to sell Pizza in the 1980's. I bet they never forgot anything like, well, a whole pizza."

This could have been the moment where the lady to his right told him, the delivery man 'just' brought a pizza without the olives but it seemed like more arguing about a piece of food would make this whole thing just worse.

"Well I didn't know that, but did you know that 36 percent of people consider pizza as the best breakfast? More than one third. But good to know we both belong to the other side of human who prefer eggs and bacon, or toast.. so what to eat in the early morning tomorrow?

Clever Amy Farrah-Fowler knows how to change the subject without Sheldon noticing.

"It's already planned, so if you want to change something, do not. I got Toast, Peanutbutter, .."

"I brought Honey Puff Cereals.", Amy interposed.

". . . Change accepted." Sheldon then nodded quite happy but needed to seem professional.

She knew he would.

But before the scientist was able to continue adding food options, someone knocked on the door again.

Now it was Sheldon's turn to open the door.

"Who do you think you are.?" Sheldon asked as his eyes slowly narrowed to slits.

One could tell the man now really just wanted to take the money and go.

"OK", the women fastly interrupted now and changed the money to pizza so nothing could ever escalate right now.

This day was supposed to be her day. So why would the world just not grant her this one.

"Can we just eat now?", she asked his boyfriend while closing the door. Pretty pissed one could tell.

"Sure we get a taste of 'Pizza Mambo' now", Cooper replied ironically. (at least ironic is sth he's able to deal with by time)

Both of them sat down, and Sheldon pushed Play again.

Not the kind of evening mood both of them expected was given, but this was something about to change soon. (;))


End file.
